phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy2432
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Flop Starz page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 03:33, June 24, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Adding an uneeded edit Re: Transcripts I'm not the best, but I can surely help you with links on transcripts. A lot of my edits come from links. Robot Riot11 15:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I want to ask, What is your camera? I ask this question because your image is good Poor placement of pictures Pictures from iTunes I own both Flop Starz and Cliptastic Countdown on iTunes, however both projects are currently in stand-by because I had finals this week and I also have Christmas vacation coming up, so I will be away from my PC until January, so both of those galleries will have to be done until then. Thanks for worrying though, this page will tell you which galleries will be done next month by myself. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 01:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pictures What do you mean as I go? I am trying to arrange the pictures in order while also adding new ones if that's what you mean. Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 22:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Do you know a better way to do that? Why do ask? Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 22:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Changing a picture to be worse Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 23:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Photos Which you took photographs of the episodes are not released. Phineas990 00:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Image How did you get the image of Miffinshmirtz making a potion? File:Invasor Zim 10.gif 17:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Adding Images that look like existing ones Thanks Thanks for undoing AfroThunder's clearing of my Do The Moan page. It was my idea to do it and he just went and created the page. ACF12 22:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Could you bring back the article? Someone deleted all the text. ACF12 22:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Please leave the article as it is and let the admins take of it. Thanks. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 22:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : How? ACF12 22:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, After this I will be done by tonight then I will start with Flop Stars I already have that one, Olithe1st 19:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Flop Starz Gallery According to Project Galleries http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki:PF-Project_Galleries Mysterious Force is doing Flop Starz so it would be better if you contacted him instead. Thanks Olithe1st 21:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:MysteriousForce Just leave a message on his wall asking for help with the gallery, you could say that I will do it if he is busy doing another. Olithe1st 12:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Taking pictures on itunes If you look on my page and look at about me there should be a section about taking screenshots :) Olithe1st 15:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) nope pc it should work fine on windows, it does for me Olithe1st 16:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) adminship request see Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship and accept the votes. --IanPlaystationNerd 20:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Perry the Actorpus and Mom's in the House (comment removed as they are off) Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 18:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Putting a block notice when you are not an admin Meapless in Seattle Try this, at 132% or full screen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6tdtkPDh_E Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 18:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) FBandCC Vandalism Hey Happy2432. I'm not sure if you saw the comment I left on the "Kyle/fanboy relationship" page on the FBandCC Wiki, so I'll show it to you now: First of all, I did not do this. I don't even watch this show. I was on another wiki just now and I saw that I had messages on the FBandCC Wiki, so I was a bit confused and decided to see what it was. And then I looked at all the edits "I" made and saw that it was nothing but vandalism. Here's the thing, my brother used my computer earlier and afterwards, I decided to use it. I asked my brother, after having discovered the vandalism, if he did it. He said "no", but somehow I don't think he's being truly honest. He has lied before. Please don't block me. I will sort out the issue with my brother and tell him to use his own computer. I know this may sound somewhat hard to believe, but I am being 100% honest. Thanks! :) This is exactly what happened. I was not aware that he had used my computer to vandalize a wiki. My brother has a history of vandalizing/ruining things, mostly websites like these. He also enjoys trolling and I'm trying to wean him off of it. I'm not really asking to be unbanned because I don't watch or care for the show anyhow and it'll keep my brother from ever touching the site again. I'm really sorry for any of the damage my brother has caused. Thanks and please try to understand. :) 19:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHc2cUCdq9Y . It's in Spanish, but it's a very good quality video. I adjusted the web site size to 135%. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 19:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) PnF get busted! I Suggest having this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESo0xErFTmA and put the video size on 135% and in 1080p. The pictures are excellent! Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! Title Cards These cards are in brazillian portuguese. I was going to upload them in the brazillian wiki, but I sent them here by mistake. I recorded all these cards with a DVD Recorder. I hope I helped, 22:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Road Trip's photos I photographed those pictures from a YouTube video, but I don't remember the link. TheGabriel 02:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re Not that I know of. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 01:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Buford Confidental http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4SdrduJa5U&feature=channel&list=UL - HD link get pictures while you can. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 23:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Unneeded reverting a image